masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Isaiah Carter
Lieutenant Commander Isaiah Carter is one of the first and few to join the ranks of the and is also a member of the elite special forces division -- Section Zero. Being a graduate of the and a veteran of the famous are the least important factors of his career. Carter has taken part in numerous highly-classified operations across the galaxy including an undercover operation within lasting for nearly four years. Background Overview The son of two , Isaiah always knew that he would one day join the Alliance military. The majority of his childhood would be spent preparing for his inevitable enlistment, conditioning his body with intense exercises and training his mind by studying famous battles. He would enlist at the age of 17 but instead of becoming a Navy serviceman like his parents, he joined the Alliance Marine Corps. His life in the Marine Corps was far from easy. He fought in the with so much skill and valor that the eyes of high-ranking personnel from several special forces units within the Marine Corps ultimately came down on him. Ultimately, Isaiah would join Section Zero and disappear from the ranks of the Marines without warning. It was then that he began several high-priority missions against Cerberus, the Shadow Broker, and the batarians. After these operations, Isaiah would gain information on an operation near the that eventually led to the discovery of a artifact and it's dangerous affects on the mind. He would be the first human to fight against the Heretics under Saren's control and gain clues to the incoming Reaper threat. Though these clues were originally viewed as irrelevant by SAS-0, the arrival of and fight changed there minds. Isaiah was thus given just one task: stop the Reapers by any means necessary. Dossier Combat Proficiencies Isaiah Carter is an adaptive soldier capable of evolving his tactics and means of combat to effectively complete his missions. He is an incredibly efficient killing machine who is capable of neutralizing entire extremist militias withut leaving any evidence that he was even there. He is skilled in all forms of firearms, ranging from light weapons like assault rifles, shotguns, and pistols to heavier weapons like missil launchers, flame throwers, and heavy vehicle turrets. He is skilled with various firearms but he is also capable of using tech and biotic abilities, even going as far as to combine all of his abilities to overwhelm his enemies. His combat ability is matched only by his intelligence. He can develop detailed battleplans in a matter of seconds and, if need be, modify them to overcome any short comings. If the situation presents itself, Isaiah can easily fool his enemies into helping him achieve his goals. A prime example of this is when he went undercover within Cerberus managed to gain incredible amounts of information by establishing false friendships charming it out of his peers. Isaiah has also shown himself to be a skilled pilot and driver, making use of such vehicles as Makos, Hammerheads, Kodiaks, starfighters, and mech suits. Personality Carter is described as charismatic and reassuring, as well as a born leader, inspiring confidence in those under his command. He is said to be cool under pressure, with laser-like focus, even while maintaining adaptability and flexibility. He is extremely determined to complete the mission at hand, and often disregards his personal safety and relies on his abilities. Indeed, he has often emerged victorious from situations many would consider suicidal. Still, he is not devoid of fear, but he simply acknowledges the feeling and puts it aside, never showing it. Isaiah is generally stoic and taciturn, but not devoid of a sense of humor as he often makes dry remarks about the situation at hand. Career Vitae As an elite agent of a secret government organization, Isaiah has displayed countless times his willingness to do whatever is necessary to maintain galactic stability and keep Earth and all her colonies safe. He is unbreakable in the face of any threat, no matter how great the odds against him are. Some of his most notable operations include a mission in the Terminus Systems in which he captured a war criminal. On Virmire, he assassinated a powerful batarian dictator. He's most notable for his undercover op deep within Cerberus that compromised Cerberus personnel and tactics heavily. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Spectre Category:Direct Control Category:Mass Effect: Dark Realm Category:N7 Category:Systems Alliance Category:Male